


Chapter 21

by lottie2801



Series: Mr YouTube - l.s (SMUTS) [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Chapter 21, Dom Louis, I am useless at tagging, M/M, Mr YouTube - l.s (SMUTS), Riding, Sub Harry, Top Louis, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie2801/pseuds/lottie2801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have to keep quite because Darcy is down for her nap and they can't wake her..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 21

** Louis' POV **

"What if we wake her though?" I ask. If she woke up and came in to see Harry getting me off I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Well we will have to be quite then won't we." Harry smirked and got off the sofa and onto the floor. Changed the way I was sat so Harry was between my legs.

He started to palm over the already obvious tent in my jeans and I felt the urge to moan so I grabbed one of the pillows and moaned into it.

"You like that don't you baby?" His breath washed over my crouch and made me tingle.

"Harry please." I took the pillow away from my face to talk.

"Anything for my boo." His nimble fingers reached down and started to undo my belt agonisingly slowly. Once he had it undone he popped the button and undid the zip. I lifted my hips to make it easier for him to pull down my jeans and boxers.

Once Harry had me in his hands he licked his lips then ghosted them over the head of my cock. "M-more." I wined.

Harry licked his way from bace to tip then took the head in his mouth and slowly started to suck while making short strokes at the bace of my cock. It was pure bliss.

Then all of a sudden Harry removed all contact. "Can we go into your room?"

"Yeah." I try to regain normal breathing as I pull up my pants and make my way to my room. I quickly check on Darcy and I see she's fast asleep. There's no way she's going to wake up any time soon. I shut the door then run to my room.

When I look to my bed Harry is laying on his front with a bottle of lube in one hand trying to put some on his finger so he could open himself up.

I don't say anything but I do stand back and watch. Once Harry has a respectable amount on his fingers he reaches around and starts to push one finger into himself.

I can hear him wince slightly but after a few seconds he started to moan. He knew I was there and soon called me over to help. "Lou, I want you, your fingers are better."

I couldn't resist. I took my hand out of my pants, I didn't even realise it was down there, and joined him on the bed. I slicked my fingers up and entered one into the rim of mussels.

He was fairly loose so I waisted no time in adding another finger. "Uh, uh, uh!" Harry groaned into the pillows as I thrusted my fingers in and out of him. "Mo-ore" he begged.

"We have to be quite love otherwise we could wake Darcy. Be quite or I will have to go all Christian Grey and gag you." I smirked knowing it would turn him on more and more. Harry instantly shut up so I added a third finger to make him more vocal. I loved to hear how good I am making him feel. He couldn't be too loud though.

"L-Louis." Harry gasped.

"Tell me what you want baby." I knew what he wanted but I made him suffer anyway.

"You. Your cock. Your big hard cock. In me." His breathing was coming out as gasps and pants.

I didn't reply to him, instead I got off the bed and went across the room to my draws and got a condom out. I ripped it open with my teeth then rolled it onto myself.

I walked back over to the bed and picked up the bottle of lube. I looked down to Harry to see he was propped up on his elbows watching me. His pupils were dilated and his lips were bright red from where he had been biting down on them.

I poured a glob of the lube onto my hand then started to work my cock, giving it a thick coating of lube so it wasn't too painful for Harry.

"Could you do something for me?" I asked Harry and he nodded up at me.

"Could you ride me?" His eyes lit up as if I had told him we were going to have Christmas early.

"Yes. Yes get on the bed!" I chuckled at his thirst for me.

He moved so I could lay where he was previously lying. "Harry why is there a wet patch on this duvet?" I questioned.

"You were making me pre-cum" he blushed and turned away but I quickly moved my hand to his neck to make him look back at me.

"That is so hot." He climbed onto my lap as I started to kiss him. I nipped and sucked on his bottom lip and he started to grind his pert little bum onto me. I moaned.

"Hurry up already!" He broke the kiss then grasped onto my penis, positioning it so he could sink down. As he did we both tried to muffle out our moans so my angelic god daughter couldn't hear.

We were still rather loud though.

Once he was sat fully on my hips he winced I was much bigger than the three fingers I prepared him with.

"Move when your ready." I encourage him and after a few seconds he slowly rises up again and back down. It was slow but it was heavenly.

"Baby you so good, so tight." I put my hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

"Better than my fingers." Harry mutters just before his lips touch mine. We slowly kissed and Harry moved his hips up and down.

We broke the kiss and Harry upped the anti. He started to role his hips in a figure of 8 then quickly switched back to lifting and dropping his hips. "Need- more." He gasped as he threw his head back in pleasure and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop his moans.

"Lay down." I tell him. He gets off me and lays on the bed. I get on top of him and push in roughly.

"You said you needed more. I'll give you more." I groan quietly into Harry's ear before thrusting into him at a rapid pace.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and his jaw dropped. Quite breathy moans were falling form his mouth.

I kept thrusting into him at the fast pace I started with. I buried my face in the crook of Harry's neck and started to give him a love bite.

Harry's moans were getting louder and I knew he was close. I was too I could feel myself getting closer an closer with each thrust.

"H-haz I'm close." I panted.

"Touch me." Harry moaned. I knew we were getting very loud and Darcy was just next door but I couldn't help myself.

I wrapped my hand tightly around his already leaking cock and started to pump it in time with my thrusts.

"L-L-"

We both moaned as we released. Harry's cum landed all over our skin, mine in the condom.

"That was so hot." Harry tried to catch her breath.

~•~•~•

Please vote and comment lots if you liked this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the whole fic please go to this - http://www.wattpad.com/story/28806245-mr-youtube-l-s


End file.
